I'ferrok Fla'ash
Chief Quartermaster I'ferrok Fla'ash the World-Gorger is a Tsutsaroth character played by ColossusRS. Character information I'ferrok Fla'ash is maximum 3.5 meters tall and 1.2 meters wide. He's red coloured. Like a regular Tsutsaroth he's strong muscled, with wings and hooves. He has spines at his neck, elbows and wings. He wears little to no armour. He has a black rhino-horned helmet. He wears a gold-coloured, ornamented belt and shoulder protection. As weapon he uses his blades attached to his bracelets, or sometimes an abyssal whip. He is less aggressive and more tolerant compared to his kin. He's well organised and a good coordinator. Magical capabilities Fire magicks Like many Tsutsaroth, fire is his element of choice. He's capable of incinerating mortals at the spot. His skin is so hot that it is hard to touch. He likes to dwell in hot places like many of his kind. I'ferror Fla'ash is invulnerable to any type of fire attacks. He dislikes ice and water magicks as it makes his magic less efficient. He's capable to charge a devastating firestorm-spell, sending fireballs 360° around him and radiating heat that sets his environment on fire. Portal magicks I'ferrok Fla'ash learned how to use portals as a weapon. He's capable of summoning all kinds of portals with relative ease. His portals could lead to anywhere: poisonous swamps, shocking thunderstorms, blazing volcanoes and so much more. In the Abyss he's most efficient and opening portals merely take a snap of his demonic fingers. Portal magicks is tiring, so he uses them cautiously. Abyssal magicks Note: Abyssal magicks will not be used in public roleplay, only in private roleplay with consent of the opposing roleplayer. If abyssal magicks are used, fire magicks will not be used. I'ferror Fla'ash's skin will turn purple when he's using abyssal spells. I'ferrok Fla'ash learned how to use abyssal magicks. It are ordinary strike-surge spells just purple-coloured. Their general effect: it teleports a piece from the opponent away and dropping it on the floor. A minor abyssal spell would just damage armour, making it seem something has bitten a piece off it. Stronger spells can rip off entire items: weapons, shields, helms, etc. More powerful spells can rip off a limb or if unlucky, a head. Lethal spells simply drag the person wholesome to the Abyss and make him fall out of the sky. Metal enhances the effects, getting greatly damaged. D'hide and magic armour suffers less from it, the latter being magically put together. Abyssal spells will lower your prayer energy so it cannot be used A master of abyssal magicks can use the ability of short-range teleportation. It takes some time to charge the teleport and re-appear. It is inaccurate, only teleporting you 10 meters in a straight line. I'ferrok Fla'ash would be a bit confused and disorientated for a few seconds, seeing he has just moved between planes. Backstory Pre-Second Age I'ferrok Fla'ash is very old, he was born in the time when the Infernal overlords ruled. As a juvenile, he was interested in the magicks of some Infernal overlords. Some of them were capable of summoning portals at will. During the Chthonian rebellion, Hostilius devoured all Infernals or made them fled. The master of portal magicks was devoured by one of the Dukes. I'ferrok Fla'ash believed the secret of portal magicks was lost forever. He learned to master fire magicks, complying with the first part of his name means hell. He was sent into one of the Dukes' legions as shock troop like many Avernic. Second Age Then Zaros came to Infernus. His Duke, Ceres, was part of the contract with Zaros. One of his very first wars was against the Menaphites. His fire-resistance was the only reason he could survived Tumeken's scorching blast. With his Duke dead, he was free. He became a mercenary in the Zarosian empire. For a Tsutsaroth he is small and not as strong, he wasn't much respected. He became the bodyguard of many low-classed Zarosians who could afford it. He lacked the strength and political skill to achieve better. He strolled from master to master until that day. It was a great shock when Zaros was defeated. In the chaos, the one he needed to protect died. He was once again free and as mercenary he wanted to offer his services to the usurper Zamorak. He joined the Mahjarrat to Infernus to rebel against the Chthonians. There he met the Duke who killed the Infernal master of portal magicks. He forced the Duke to learn him the secrets, and when it wasn't needed he disposed the mutilated body of the Duke into the Abyss. Third Age Due the newly achieved knowledge, I'ferrok Fla'ash was instructed to make portals to and from Infernus. He gained the title of chief quartermaster, an important function next to the commander as staff officer. Throughout the war, he made sure Zamorakian forces had all supplies. It was his responsibility new soldiers replenished the deceased and were well equipped. While most Tsutsaroth looked down upon him, he knew it was his destiny. When Guthix awoke, I'ferrok Fla'ash and others were thrown out Gielinor by the Edicts. Fourth Age Zamorak rewarded all who contributed to the war. He did not forget I'ferrock Fla'ash. Although his contribution wasn't as glorious as the other Tsutsaroth, Zamorak gave him golden equipment as gratitude. Zamorak send him to explore the universe, his challenge to overcome his weakness. He knew he couldn't return without proving his worth. Every plane he visited he memorized, carved the dimensional footprint in his memory. The locals were less happy about it, and skirmishes were common. He is a mighty Tsutsaroth and to scare them he screamed: "I will consume you!". Frightened, most left him alone or faced his magicks. Every time he used the Abyss. That place is dangerous, full of Chthonians. One day he ran out of luck and was ambushed by abyssal demons, the spawn of the Duke he slayed. He was able to kill many. He took the tentacles and spines to the demon artisans to make an abyssal whip. His second name came true. The demons were impressed by the tales of his travels and they started calling him World-Gorger, referencing his battle cry. Fifth Age I'ferrok Fla'ash was now respected by the Tsutsaroth. At the end of the Fifth Age, something was going on. Many Tsutsaroth were going to Gielinor. Rumours claimed Guthix' end was near Infernus prepared for war. It didn't take long the message arrived: Guthix is dead. Sixth Age I'ferrok Fla'ash was summoned, he needs to become chief quartermaster again. Zamorak made a portal to Lumbridge and was locked in battle with the archenemy Saradomin. Behind the scenes, I'ferrok Fla'ash maintained the connection between Infernus and Gielinor. His portal skills made it possible to connect the portals of Infernus, Lumbridge and Black Knight's Fortress. Kinshra black knights and Byzroth champions were transported simultaneously to the battlefield. Despite his good coordination, Zamorak lost and retreated. Even worse, some Tsutsaroth are missing. They teleported themselves north of Darkmeyer but due the Salve barrier cannot leave. I'ferrok Fla'ash was send to figure out a way to bypass the barrier. He arrived in the Wilderness and made camp in the Demonic Ruins. He's still there, trying to find a way. Trivia * I'ferrok Fla'ash means hell's scourge in Avernic, I'ferrok referencing his fire magicks and scourge referencing his abyssal whip. Category:Demons Category:Zamorakian Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Antagonist